Destino
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Aveces el destino nos hace jugadas sucias, dejando a la persona que amamos en los brazos de otra. Aunque aveces, las mismas personas se encargan de alterar ese destino. [* Yaoi / Eruren / AU / reencarnación *]


**Buenas noches! Hoy vengo con este One-shot que tenía en la cabeza desde hace ya un buen rato, esta basado en una tira que encontré por facebook. No pude resistirme a la idea se los juro, aunque ni siquiera me gusta la pareja...Meh! Cosas de la vida :D**

 **Como sea, espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios bonis (?)**

 **Sin más, a leer!**

* * *

Como _ **TODOS**_ ya sabemos _ **NADA**_ me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:**_

| AU| BL | Drama | Angst | Romance | Eruren D: |  
|Se podría decir que toca el tema de la **Reencarnación** |

* * *

— _¡Capitán! Venga rápido, mire el cielo… Es hermoso ¿verdad?—_

 _Caminé hacia donde él estaba viendo algo llamado "Lluvia de estrellas", pero no podía concentrarme en el cielo, no con él ahí. Furtivamente me dedique a observarle, su hermoso perfil, su piel morena brillando con la luz de aquellas estrellas._

 _Volteó a verme y una sonrisa encantadora adorno sus facciones e hizo que sus ojos verdes resplandecieran cual h._

— _Yo tenía muchos deseos de ver esto con usted—_

 _Un sonrojo asomo sus mejillas y desvío la mirada nuevamente hacia el cielo. ¡Carajo! ¡Debía ser delito ser así de lindo…! todo era hermoso, todo era perfecto… si no fuera por aquel pitido incesante…_

Abrió los ojos renuente y el techo raso le dio los buenos días.

— ¡Mierda! No de nuevo… Otra vez soñé con aquel mocoso… —

Se levantó de la cama para poder seguir con su rutina establecida. De la cama al baño, una vez vestido con la ropa que llevaría a la oficina, se dirigía a la cocina y hacia un desayuno simple: Huevos, café negro y unas tostadas.

Todo sería normal, si no fuese porque aun seguía cavilando acerca de aquel chiquillo con el que soñaba constantemente.

Estaba seguro de que muchacho debía haber renacido. No tenía duda de aquello, pero quizás la vida es tan reverenda hija de puta que lo renació lejos de él.

Sí, Levi había renacido, curiosamente él fue de los pocos que nacieron con sus recuerdos intactos, al igual que Erwin.

Erwin es jefe de la compañía Smith, que es socia de la compañía Ackerman, de la que Levi es dueño y jefe.

Sinceramente fue un alivio para Levi poder encontrar a un Erwin que recordaba todo aquel infierno... Poder hablar con alguien de aquellos días tan obscuros sin que le quisieran poner una camisa de fuerza y llevarlo al loquero más cercano.

Aunque son las salidas constantes se dio cuenta de que solo le recordaba a él… Pero aquello no importaba realmente.

Termino de alistarse y salió de su apartamento. Subió a su automóvil y emprendió camino hacia el trabajo, hoy era Viernes, para la buena suerte de los empleados y para la suya.

Hoy era el día de la semana en el que salía con Erwin a tomar una copa, a relajarse y aprovecharía, si es que salía la oportunidad, para poder contarle por primera vez, sobre aquel pequeño cadete que le acosaba constantemente en sueños.

Arribó al edifico donde trabajaba, después de saludar de forma escueta a todas las personas que se encontraba, mas por educación que por ganas de hacerlo, subió a su oficina y comenzó con todo el papeleo de mierda que tenía que hacer. No era un trabajo difícil, pero era malditamente laborioso.

Cuando al fin dieron las 6:30pm se estiro sobre su silla mirando orgulloso la pila de papeles que tenía enfrente pulcramente ordenados.

—Al fin acabé con esta porquería — suspiro, ahora podría pasar su fin de semana sin preocupaciones.

Justo esta suspirando aliviado cuando su celular sonó de forma insistente. El nombre de Erwin le saludo desde la pantalla. Abrió el teléfono de forma perezosa.

— ¿Saldremos esta noche?—

— Claro, necesito un descanso de toda esta mierda…— Erwin ni se inmuto, estaba acostumbrado a las malas palabras del más pequeño.

—Perfecto, nos vemos a las 7 en el bar de siempre, ya voy de camino…—

Y con eso se corto la comunicación, tomo su saco el cual descansaba en la parte trasera del sillón/silla donde se encontraba.

Fue hasta el sótano del edificio, subió a su automóvil y tomo rumbo hacia el bar donde él y Erwin pasaban varias noches al mes.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Varias copas vacías yacían frente a ellos, la mayoría tomadas por Levi, quien decidió que la mejor solución para olvidar sus estúpidos sueños era embobar su cerebro con alcohol.

— Te juro Erwin, llevo ya demasiado buscando a ese estúpido mocoso…. — Exclamo Levi, mientras bebía de la nueva copa que tenía enfrente.

— Así que… ¿Hoy tampoco tuviste suerte?— Entrelazo sus manos frente a él, mientras recargaba su mentón en sus dedos.

— Sabes que eso es gracias a ti ¿no? –

Erwin levanto su rostro y le miro de reojo con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

— Pero Levi… Ni siquiera sabes si él en realidad existe…—

Levi se quedo callado por unos segundos antes de responder, desviando la mirada.

—Lo veo en sueños…—

Levi recordó en ese momento el sueño de esa mañana… del pequeño mocoso hablándole de aquella forma tan afectiva. Y mostrándole esa sonrisa…. Tan de él.

— _¡Capitán!—_

— Simplemente, no creo que entiendas aquel sentimiento Erwin… Sería fantástico si también pudieras recordarlo…—

— Trataré de hacerlo –

* * *

.

.

.

Después de varias copas más, salieron de aquel lugar cerca de las 2 de la mañana, algún impulso le dijo a Levi que aquella noche debía acompañar a su apartamento a Erwin y así lo hizo ya que el otro no opuso ninguna resistencia.

— Disculpa por mantenerte fuera hasta tan tarde—

— No, pasa nada, está bien, igualmente fue divertido….— su mirada se endureció— Si encuentras cualquier indicio sobre el muchacho, dimelo, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte…—

Aquello había descolocado a Levi un poco, ya que Erwin seguía escéptico a que el muchacho en realidad existiera…

— Gracias, supongo, cuento contigo—

Tan ensimismados estaban en aquella charla, que ninguno de los dos noto que la puerta del apartamento del rubio se abría de forma lenta y de ella salía un chico de aproximadamente 18 años, demasiado adorable como para ser real. 1.75m de estatura, cabello castaño y rebelde, tez morena, y una sonrisa enorme y cálida.

— ¡Erwin—san!— Grito entusiasmado mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun más y abrazo al más alto como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Levi se congelo en ese instante, sus pequeños ojos grises se abrieron enormes, mientras escuchaba el intercambio afectuoso entre aquellos dos.

— ¡Sabía que eras tú! No pude evitar la puerta al oír tu voz…— Alzo su carita hacia el rubio, mientras sus manos se hallaban sujetas en su fuerte espalda.

— Estoy de vuelta Eren..— Beso su frente de forma cariñosa como era su costumbre al llegar a casa.

— Aah, por cierto, aquel es mi socio, Levi. Anda Eren, salúdale.—

Sus ojos bicolor se fijaron en Levi, aun sin soltarse de Erwin, y una sonrisa demasiado cálida, como para ser dirigida a un extraño, decoro las facciones de Eren.

— ¡Buenas noches Levi—san!—

Erwin no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Levi en aquel momento, se encontraba pálido y por lo que podía observar, se encontraba sudando frio… Y no pudo reprimir una sonrisilla de superioridad mezclada con la más insana de las satisfacciones.

— Tú… Tú eres… ¿Eren? –

Odio el temblor de su voz al exclamar aquello, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y su corazón se encontraba latiendo al 100, no podía ser cierto que Eren, _su Eren_ , estuviera así en los brazos del rubio.

Se fijo en sus ojos, aquellas no eran las esmeraldas que recordaba, al parecer Eren tenía una singularidad, _**heterocromia**_. Su ojo derecho tenía el mismo color verdeaqua resplandeciente que recordaba, pero el izquierdo brillaba con un hermoso color ámbar.

Se lamio los labios y todo en el vibro, tenía que salir de ahí antes de cometer cualquier estupidez…

— Yo lo siento por la hora, si me disculpan me voy… — Su vista no podía despegarse del joven, pero se obligo a subirla y dejar de mirar al chico.

— Erwin, quiero hablar contigo mañana a primera hora, buenas noches… —

Salió corriendo de ahí, subió a su automóvil y ahí se derrumbo. Sus manos subieron ansiosas a enredarse en los negros cabellos, sus ojos se abrieron cuan anchos podían ser y se soltó a llorar… Traicionado así, de aquella forma y por aquel en el que más confianza tenía… no podía ser cierto… Eren, su Eren, estaba con Erwin desde hacia quien sabe cuánto tiempo y el rubio sólo le alentaba a encontrar a un fantasma. Ahí recordó algo que hacía mucho no pensaba…. **El mundo era un lugar jodidamente cruel.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Desde hace cuanto estas con él? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—

— Estoy con Eren hace poco más de dos años… —

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Erwin?— Repitió Levi acaloradamente en aquella sala de conferencias vacía.

—Simplemente no quería decírtelo, por supuesto que lo recordaba, y siempre supe lo que él significaba para ti, aunque en aquellos años quisieras ocultarlo. —

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron desmesuradamente, Erwin siempre lo supo todo.

—Aquella vez Levi… Te lo deje fácil, no luche por él, porque quería tu felicidad.—

Su mirada se afilo.

—Pero en esta vida no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a Eren tan fácilmente —

—Estás loco Smith, loco de remate… ¡Sabes que yo amo a ese muchacho…! ¡Lo sabías y aún así…! —

— El chico no sabe nada Levi, ni siquiera te recuerda…—

— Pero puedo hacer que recuerde… Puedo explicarle…— Exclamo Levi, su voz impregnada de desesperación y angustia.

— ¡¿Qué trataras de explicarle?! ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué eran pareja hace más de dos mil años y que tú fuiste quien acabo con su vida en aquella ocasión?!— Le señalo con el dedo acusadoramente cuando exclamo aquel "Tú"—

— Pero… si aquellas fueron órdenes tuyas y de aquellos cerdos avariciosos… Erwin sabes que yo no lo quería, pero no tenía otra opción…— Sus manos se estrellaron fuertemente contra la mesa que les separaba, estaba encabronado…

— Sabes que si dices todo eso te tachara de loco y no podrás siquiera acercártele… además de que yo no te lo permitiré, Admítelo Levi, estas jodido… —

Y sin más salió de aquella habitación.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y FIN~**

 **No me resisto a Eren con Heterocromia *^* , enserio perdón, ya van con esta dos veces que lo describo con eso en OS que traten sobre reencarnación ;w; pero no puedo evitarlo xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y no quieran joderme poquito (?)**

 **Si gustan dejar comentarios yo seré la más feliz de recibirlos y leerlos! :'D**

 **Nos leemos… Besos!**


End file.
